Hellbound
Hellbound is the September pay-per-view for the Championship Wrestling Federation, scheduled to take place on September 30. It will be the fourth pay-per-view in CWF history. Match Card Match #1 – Extreme Rules The Boss v. “The Lone Assassin” Jason Hernandez & Johnny Gunn * Hernandez and Gunn d. The Boss ** At the end of the match, Gunn turned on Hernandez and blasted him with a chair before hitting the Gunnslaught on The Boss for the pinfall. Match #2 – CWF Tag Team Championships The Brothers Dark vs. The Hard Corps * The Hard Corps d. The Brothers Dark ** Before the match, we learned that The Brothers Dark would be without their father and manager as he was arrested on fraud charges brought on him by The Hard Corps. AJ Cleary originally started the match by himself, but the injured Connor Murphy returned to help his partner. Following a Dropkick DDT through a table and an Irish Car Bomb, the Hard Corp were able to pick up the victory. *** The Hard Corps are the new CWF Tag Team Champions Match #3 – Ultimate Slip and Slide of Doom Match Max Syncan vs. The Janitor * This match never took place on the card, as it would appear that departing General Manager Matt Frazier fired the Janitor before it could. Match #4 – CWF Global Championship – Extreme Rules Deathmatch VND vs. Mr. Amazo *Mr. Amazo d. VND ** This match was the final of the Global Championship tournament, and a rematch of the seeding match at the beginning of the tournament. In a fiercely contested match, Amazo was able to hit the Amazo drop on VND to secure the pinfall, ending the Global Championship tournament. *** Mr. Amazo is now the CWF Global Champion. Match #5 - CWF Television Championship - Extreme Rules Shawn Fury © vs. Nick Kang * Shawn Fury d. Nick Kang ** Before the match could get underway, Shawn Fury seemed to be ducking Nick Kang, claiming he wasn't ready for the match to begin, but once outside the ring, began his usual taunting his opponent. The effort was in vain, though, as Kang managed to get the upper hand early. In a back and forth match that saw both men rely on weapons, power moves, and their own willingness to put their bodies on the line, Shawn Fury secured the fall when he landed a leg drop with a chair under his legs on Kang, who was laid out on a table. *** Shawn Fury retains the Television Championship Match #6 – Buried Alive Match Dane West vs. Seargent Eversmann * Dane West d. Sgt. Eversmann ** Dane Wast was able to gain a measure of revenge on Sgt. Eversmann for tormenting him the past month by burying the undead Sarge alive following a Holocaust. It is hard to believe this is the last we'll see of this feud, however, and it's very possible that the Sarge isn't done with the One Man Genocide just yet. Match #7 - CWF Heavyweight Championship - Extreme Rules Asylum © vs. Anthony Romeri * Anthony Romeri d. Asylum ** Anthony Romeri used every tool at his disposal, from weapons to some of his patented moves. It was difficult, at best, to predict who would be able to outlast their opponents, especially when Asylum had the advantage after taking a barbed bat to Romeri on a number of occasions, but in the end, after a release suplex from the catwalk above the arena through a series of tables and a leg drop across the neck and chest of Asylum, Anthony Romeri was able to finally end Asylum's stranglehold on the CWF Heavyweight Championship. *** Anthony Romeri is the new CWF Heavyweight Champion. Trivia and Notes * Only the Television Championship did not change hands at Hellbound. * Every match was competed under no disqualification standards, some including other gimmicks.